


"This is payback"

by CreativeDuck



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, Denial, F/M, Lazy title is lazy, Smut, Teasing, agreed open relationship implied, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeDuck/pseuds/CreativeDuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon punishes Elyse for what her and Barbara pulled on On The Spot. Spoiler it's sex stuff.</p>
<p>[edit] There was a mixed up with the copying and pasting at the end of this fic which is now fixed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"This is payback"

**Author's Note:**

> Just clarifying here that James and Elyse in this story have an open marriage and sleep with people other than each other (and sometimes all together). So this was a request from a friend on tumblr so this is for you ksu (you've already read it, I'm updating this like a week later but whatever.)

Her head relaxed against the pillow, ghosts of lips on her neck, fingers running up the inside of her thighs getting so tantalisingly close but never reaching where she wanted them to be. She whined impatiently.

“This is payback.”

“What? You didn’t like the Bowl o’ Grieviouses?” Jon shot her a look that had her smirking.

“It was clever at first but then you were just ridiculous.”

“That’s how I do.” Jon can help but chuckle at that but before Elyse can gloat at making him laugh he kisses her, hard.

Elyse caught off guard slightly by the kiss, gasps and Jon’s tongue is immediately entering her mouth. Elyse moans into the kiss, runs one hand for the mane that is Jon’s hair and the other under his shirt to graze her fingers up and down his side. When they part Elyse is breathless, her pupils dilated and lips slightly swollen and Jon smirks at her. His fingers haven’t stopped caressing her thighs the whole time and he knows it’s working her up. He notices the signs that she coming back the senses a bit and as she goes to open her mouth to give him some smart ass retort he lightly ghosts a single digit over her clit.

“Fuck.” She gasps into the air of the hotel room. Whatever she was going to say forgotten with one single motion. Jon slowly moves down her body, kissing and nipping along the path. Her fingers grip the sheets of the bed in anticipation. He kisses one of her hipbones, before sinking is teeth in and sucking a mark, admiring the discolouration already blooming under her skin as he pulls away.

He settles between her legs, hands now splayed across her hips. He doesn’t do anything yet, just looks up towards her, fingertips rubbing along her hips slowly. He’s in no rush really, James already let them know that he would be out with some of the AH guys for dinner and to, and quote ‘not to get too sexed out because I’m expected some sweet Jon action.’ When this… ‘arrangement’ with the Willems had started Jon had a small inkling they were trying to kill him. Now he was sure.

Elyse was just about to ask Jon why the hell he wasn’t doing anything down there when she felt him run his tongue in one stripe over her. The sensation of his breath so close to her, cooling the salvia trail he had left had her bucking her hips slightly. He repeated the motion a few times, keeping his pace slow and teasing with his hands holding down her hips to stop her bucking up and seeking more friction.

“Jon, p-please.” She whined. At the plea Jon stopped to look up at her. Her eyes were closed, bottom lip caught between her teeth, cheeks flushed with arousal and Jon absorbed every single detail of the sight in front of him. The slender fingers wrapped in the sheets, the way her chest rose and fell as she tried to control her breathing and how her long blonde hair cascading over the pillows and chest.

Kissing the insides on her thigh he moved his hand, slipping a finger inside her. Elyse exhaled a sigh of relief that was cut off by a sharp moan as Jon bit down on her thigh. Jon teases Elyse with his finger, brushing against the bundle of nerves every now and then, causing her to arch her back off the bed minutely each time. The breathy moans and whimpers spilling from her mouth is enough for Jon to finally take so pity on her.

He removes his finger but before she can protest at the loss he starts to tease her clit with the tip of his tongue. He can feel her tense against his hands, trying to buck up but his hands remain strong. Her whimpers and moans are music to his ears. He alternates between flicking the sensitive collection of nerves with his tongue and circling it. She squirms slightly, mouth open in an ‘oh’ and a litany of soft moans escaping.

After a few minutes of this Jon drags his tongue to and teases her entrance. He brings one of his hands down to thumb at her clit as his finally dips the tip of his tongue into her. She tastes slightly bittersweet on his taste buds. He felt one of her hands thread through his hair gripping down and he couldn’t help the small moan that he let out. Jon savours the taste and sound of her as he licks into her. He brings her close to the edge, he can tell by the quiver in her thighs, the increasingly loudness of her moans, way she tenses around his tongue and because he hasn’t completely forgotten that this way some form of payback he stops. Withdraws his tongue and stops rubbing her clit.

Elyse releases a broken moan. She was so close. The wetness of his tongue pressing into her combined with the slow teasing of her clit was enough for her to feel the familiar heat forming somewhere below her stomach.

“Jon, you son of a bitch.” Jon just chuckles. He shifts so he in front of his face.

“You didn’t think I would let you off that easily did you?” He whispers against her lips before kissing her, letting her chase the taste of herself in his mouth. As he pulls away he smirks at her.

“Mind if I use your shower?” Elyse stares at Jon incredulously as he walks away towards the bathroom. He’s really doing this? Just leaving her in this state, naked on the bed, all wet and wanting.

“Are you being serious?”

The only reply she gets is a “You better not touch yourself” before the bathroom close clicks closed. Pouting at the door despite the fact Jon can’t see her she grabs her phone.

 

>> You better get your ass back her soon. Jon left me high and dry.

>> Well not dry if you get my meaning

>> I’m wet James, come back. 

<< Hahahahahaha

<<Hahaha

>> it’s not funny Willems

<<It's very funny

<<You wanna tag team him when I get back?

>>Very much so.

 

Elyse smirked. Jon was so screwed when James got back.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel mean. I feel dirty and full of sin. I need cleansing. Also James and Elyse tagging Jon is something I need (and will probably write someday.) Writing a het sex scene was much more difficult than I anticipated.


End file.
